


Ponytail

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Interactions, Mama!Momoi, Married Couple, Papa!Aomine, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really love Mommy a lot huh Daddy?" Emily asked, feeling content with the ponytail. Turning around to see Satsuki's face a faint shade of pink Daiki replied. "Yeah. I really love her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. I'm KnB pairing trash. I really love these two as a pairing, so sorry if this is a horrible first attempt at writing AoMomo. 
> 
> Un'beta and most likely subjected to a huge re-write.  
> I think this needs a better title and summary becuase hahaha-- I could not think of anything good.

The pitter pattering of tiny feet filled the hallway, before coming to a complete stop in front of the couch where Daiki was laying out watching TV on Satsuki's lap. "What's up Emily?" Satsuki asked, turning the volume down on the drama she'd bullied Daiki into watching. 

"I want Daddy to make my hair pretty!" holding out a small box of accessories towards Daiki, who slowly pushed himself into an upright position before sitting down on the floor along with his daughter. Who squealed with delight before sitting down. 

"So what are you looking for today kiddo?" Daiki asked while Satsuki watched both of them with a smile on her lips. 

"Hrm... maybe braid? No... hrm ah! I can't decided Daddy!" Emily cried, before Daiki carded a hand through her light pink hair ruffling it much to his daughter's dislike. "Stop that!" Emily yelled, trying to smack Daiki's hand away, but missed. 

"Oh I'm so horribly wounded." faking that Emily had hurt his feeling, Daiki reached for Emily's hair brush to start brushing her hair. After he was done brushing it Daiki set about to pulling some to make two medium length braid's, tying off the braids with two strawberry themed hairbows. 

"Done." Daiki stood up to lay back down on Satsuki's lap. Emily stood up, cheeks puffed out and turning slightly pink. "Daddy! You do the same braid every time! Do something else!" 

"Nah, not feeling it." Daiki replied while Emily smacked his butt with an open hand. Causing Satsuki to laugh. 

"You two are such peas in a pod." 

"No we are not!" Daiki yelled, while trying to think of a different hairstyle for their daughter that would make her happy. Undoing Emily's braids the little girl asked. "Daddy... why are you really good at doing braids and stuff?"

"You're mom is the reason." 

"Mom?" Emily questioned, tilting her head to the side while Daiki decided to tie her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah. When we were about oh, around your age Satsuki here couldn't really braid her own hair really good yet. So naturally I decided to do it for her." 

"So were you really good?" Emily asked, causing Daiki to chuckle. "Nope. Not one bit. I braided Satsuki's hair so badly that she was in tears. She ran away crying while calling me a 'big fat dummy'." 

This caused Emily to try and hide her giggling behind her hand. "So did you eventually get better?"

"Eventually yeah. Soon Satsuki would bug me to do her hair when she cornered me at school or anywhere quite."

"You really love Mommy a lot huh Daddy?" Emily asked, feeling content with the ponytail. Turning around to see Satsuki's face a faint shade of pink Daiki replied. "Yeah. I really love her."

**Author's Note:**

> Will my pairings and such for KnB ever end?  
> No.  
> I'm in sports anime hell and everyone is hella cute with the other.


End file.
